


Lost in the Light (Victor Zsasz/Oceana Hokkaido)

by xXGothams_GateKeeperXx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asexual Oswald Cobblepot, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fist Fights, Flirty Victor Zsasz, Fluff and Humor, Multi, POV Victor Zsasz, Play Fighting, Protective Victor Zsasz, Victor Zsasz's Tally Marks, Young Selina Kyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXGothams_GateKeeperXx/pseuds/xXGothams_GateKeeperXx
Summary: This is attempt three of this story.Oceana is destined to fail in her career life, only being able to get jobs as a waitress, and always ending with her losing the job. Oceana is tired of her failure, and decides maybe it's best to wait for a job to come to her. With a heavy heart, Oceana heads to her favorite bar, the RedVixen Bar. Meeting her friend, Jackson Gray, there, he gives her an unthinkable suggestion. Jackson wants her to consider a job as the maid of the Penguin! Unsuspectingly, Oceana finds that she isn't the only one yearning for a warm body.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character (Multiple), Victor Zsasz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

_ Prologue- Wednesday, December 10th, 2030  _

**_Name:_** Oceana Lyrica Hokkaido (ShadowBreaker)

 _ **Home:**_ An apartment in Gotham City

 _ **Setting of Chapter One:**_ Multiple

_**Description+** _

_**Hair & Eyes-** _Dark golden brown hair, right side shaved and top flipped to left waist-length black ends, dull ocean blue left eye, dull green-blue right eye, red highlights in hair

 _ **Attire-**_ black leather jacket, dark gray tank top, white skinny jeans, black belt (Described in weapons), black combat boots

 _ **Jewelry**_ \- black Fitbit and black spike bracelet on left wrist, gold skull and daggers necklace charm on a black woven necklace, gold dagger ring on left index finger, gold septum ring, silver chain earring from upper ear attached to the back of silver skull earrings

 _ **Weapons-** _black pistol holster on right hip of the belt~ black Taurus pistol… black sheathe on left hip~ gold dagger, black hilt

_**Classified** _


	2. The Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oceana has been fired from her job as a waitress. Her best friend, Jackson, suggests she work as a maid for the Penguin. The job sounds interesting for the girl, who has very advanced fighting skills, but she still isn't sure. Until she meets him.

_Wednesday, December 10th, 2030_

I sighed as I walked home from work. I'd gotten there over an hour late and been fired for it. Now, I walked down the streets of Gotham silently degrading myself for it.   
  
_Seriously? You forgot to set your alarm, AGAIN? How stupid are you?_ I thought. In my hurricane of self-loathing, I found myself standing in front of my favorite place to go. The RedVixen Bar. I fit in fairly well to the scene with my piercings and tattoos. All people who went to the bar were different, but it wasn't unusual to see some people who looked like human pincushions or canvases.   
  
I walked in and sat down at the bar. The bartender, a nice guy named Damion Hulter, walked over to me. "What can I get for you, Miss Hokkaido?" he asked kindly. "CandyCane wine, please," I muttered. "Coming right up," Damion said cheerfully before walking away. He was young, a 22-year-old, and his constant happiness always helped make me feel better. But this time, I was too deep in self-hatred. "Hey, stranger," Jackson smiled as he sat down beside me. "Hey, Jacks," I responded. Jackson had close-cropped black hair that was long at the top with pastel blue eyes that were both comforting and contrasted his dark brown skin. He was quite handsome, too, but not my type. I needed a man that was stone cold and yet only showed his soft side to me. Someone who would cuddle with me in private but knock the Helheim out of someone if they got on his bad side, and that just wasn't Jackson. Plus, me and Jackson had been best friends since middle school.   
  
But I wasn't too quick to find love. For years, I'd just been letting it find me. But it never did. In my opinion, love was fake. A word people clung to simply to give them hope. A word that tricked people into believing they had someone on Earth made specifically for them. Fake. No one had ever loved me. Not how they should've if anyone ever had. "Fired again?" Jackson asked sympathetically. I nodded, "Again."  
  
Damion gave me my drink, and I took a sip of the mint-flavored wine. "I'm gonna have to start looking for another job. My rent on my apartment is due Friday and I hardly have enough money to feed myself." _On the rare occasions that I DO feed myself,_ I added mentally. I gazed down into the swirling red and white wine. The bar was already set up for Christmas. The only Christmas-like thing they never got rid of was the CandyCane wine, my favorite drink, which was also most popular in December. Jackson took something from his coat pocket and slid it between me and my drink. "You like cleaning and you have skills with your weapons. Maybe you should try being the Penguin's maid?" Jackson suggested. I raised a curious brow at him. The card was white with platinum red writing on it. 'Now Hiring Maid' with a phone number under it. I sighed, "I'll think about it. Mostly depends on the pay, though," I shrugged, sliding the card into my pocket.   
  
"Okay. I hear the pay for anyone working for Penguin is pretty high. I hate to cut this short, but I have work in a few hours. I'll talk to you later," Jackson said, giving me a quick hug before paying for his drink and leaving. I finished my drink soon after and paid and left. I walked down the sidewalk, my mind now on the card. -Might as well try it. Not like it'll hurt anything.- I thought. It was nearly eight o'clock at night, and every hair on my arms and neck stood up as I dialed in the number and called. One ring, two rings, three rings, stop. "Hello?" a voice said. "Hi. I'm calling for the job offer?" I said anxiously. "Okay. What's your name?" the voice asked. "Oceana Hokkaido," I responded. "What time can you come for an interview tomorrow?" the man asked. "Any time. I don't have anything planned," I said, my gaze flicking to the sidewalk on the other side of the road. I could feel the chill of the night creeping through my jacket. "How about twelve?" I nodded, "That'll work. Uhm... Thank you, so much, sir. I promise you won't regret it," A chill ran down my spine at his response, "I'm sure I won't," he told me the address and I smiled as I hung up.   
  
*****  
  
I got home and locked the door behind myself, undressing on my way to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed in black lace underwear and a dark blue tank top. I slipped into bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking of all the things I could do to prevent myself from getting fired if I somehow managed to get this job.   
  
_#Dream#_  
  
 _I breathed hard, my back against a wall. The figure in front of me stared down at me through white dots, it's grin a white silhouette against it's headless shape. The shape held my dagger in it's gloved hand. "Oceana..." the male voice growled, plunging my dagger into my belly. I gasped as red hot pain blazed through me. "P-Please... Leave me alone... Just go away," I begged through the tears spilling from my eyes. Crying shows weakness, I reminded myself. But the salty drops wouldn't stop coming._

 _#Dream#_  
  
I woke up with a gasp. Terror shooting through me. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. Ten o'clock. I had two hours to get ready. I got up and dressed in a black Panic! at the Disco t-shirt, black skinny jeans, my combat boots, my belt, and black fingerless compression gloves. I slid my phone into my pocket and put on black eyeliner before leaving.   
  
*****  
  
I arrived at the mansion. I was lost in thought, looking at all of the elegant decorations of the mansion as I was lead by a young looking guy to where I needed to go. Before I knew it, I was sitting down at a brown mahogany desk across from the Penguin. His blue eyes gazed at me with curiosity. I swallowed hard, suddenly nervous. "Hello, Miss Hokkaido," his voice was the same one I'd heard when I called about the job. "Uhm.. H-Hello, sir," I let my gaze meet his. There was a knock on the door, "Hey, boss?" the airs on the back of my neck stood on end. The same voice from my dream. "Come in, Victor," the Penguin called. I didn't look as he came in. I laid my hand on the hilt of my dagger and set my jaw. "Do you have any experience with your weapons?" the Penguin asked. "Yes, sir. I do," I answered. "How did you learn to use them?" he asked.   
  
"I ran away, as a child. I learned to throw knives and use them for fighting. Then I moved here to Gotham and learned to use guns," I was trying not to show my discomfort about the man who I could feel walking closer to me from behind. "Where do you live currently?" Penguin asked. I felt nervous as I told him, feeling extremely aware of the unknown man's gaze on me.


	3. -Reader's Opinion Needed-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want the readers to decide the future of this story.

Okay, so, I haven't added a chapter to this story in a while so I wanted to know what you guys want to happen to this story. I would just like you to comment on the number of the option you'd like to happen and we'll see what the next step is.  
1- End this story and start a new VZ X OH story  
2- Continue the story.

(Edit)

I have decided to continue this story. It won't be all at once but eventually, I will have more chapters. I'm super busy right now with my school courses, but I'm working hard on new stories and new ideas. I left this story for a while because I didn't feel like it was going anywhere, but I'm back and I like where this is going. I promise I'll have everything set up. Also, keep a lookout for changes in the previous chapters because there are several errors that I'm going to fix, especially ones on the prologue about Oceana's looks so that they will be updated to the current character's looks. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy or have enjoyed this story so far. I'll pump out some more chapters next week as long as time permits it. 


	4. Lord Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oceana gets a surprise visit from someone...

_ Thursday, December 11th, 2030 _

I woke up to a loud thump. I sat up, my heart thumping hard in my chest. I clicked on my bedside lamp and looked around the room, tensing when I saw the dark figure standing in the corner of my bedroom. I reached slowly for the drawer of my nightstand, remembering that I always kept a spare pistol in the top drawer. There was a low sigh from the figure and I quickened my movement, yanking the drawer open and aiming the pistol at the figure. I couldn’t see a face, just the barely visible outline of the figure’s body. The hair on my arms and neck stood on end. “Who are you and why are you in my room?” I asked fiercely. The figure stepped forward and the light from the lamp illuminated his face. “W-Who are you?” I asked, clutching the pistol tighter in my hands. He adjusted his suit jacket and crossed his arms, not replying. I stood up, forgetting that I never wore pants to bed. 

“I had a feeling you were on the innocent side of beauty,” he said monotonously. Fear blazed through me. The voice from my dream. The voice of the man I’d walked straight past and refused to look at as I left the Penguin’s mansion. “Huh?” I asked, cocking my head slightly. “I’m Victor Zsasz. Don’t you remember ignoring me?” he asked, his voice and expression unreadable. His skin was bathed in the golden glow of the lamp and his eyes looked black from where I stood. He wore all black: a black suit jacket, a black dress shirt, black tie, black suit pants, black dress shoes, black gloves, and black shoulder holsters. 

A cold breeze drifted from the half-open window, sending cool air drifting over my bare legs. I shivered and looked down, blushing when I realized that I was standing there in a tank top and underwear. I laid the pistol on the nightstand while I sat down on the bed, pulling the blanket over myself. “What do you want?” I huffed, crossing my arms and glaring at Zsasz. He shrugged and flicked on the light. I winced and let my eyes adjust as he walked over and sat down beside me. “You’re different. I like that,” he muttered the last part, gazing down at his hands. He looked less threatening like this. 

“I’m confused. Really confused. I don’t know much of anything about you other than things I’ve heard, but aren’t you supposed to be this scary assassin guy? You don’t seem so scary,” I commented, clicking off the lamp. “I can be. I am, usually. But I keep having these thoughts that won’t go away. I used to be able to ignore them, but… I can’t. I feel like everything is different. It started sometime last week and now… I saw you and I can’t control myself anymore. I get angry when I shouldn’t be. I keep breaking down and I feel like maybe it’s because I’m missing something. Then, I started talking to a guy named Jackson. The boss said he was the one that had told you about the job offer.

“I was only supposed to tell him the whole order for some guns, but I asked him about you. I-I recorded it if you wanna hear it. You don’t have to, though,” I stared at him for a moment as he took his phone out of his pocket. I hadn’t noticed it before, but I could see something in his eyes that I hadn’t caught. Hurt, maybe? It made me feel sympathetic. How could someone with such a reputation for chaos be so broken? Then, I remembered something. I had been chaotic before. I had been broken.  _ Me.  _ Misunderstood. I’d once been disruptive and resentful because I had no one to talk to. I felt like no one had cared. Yes, I’d been young. But it wasn’t that different from what I could see. “O-Oceana?” his voice snapped me out of my own mind. “Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking,” I muttered. He gave me his phone, the audio recording pulled up. I played it. 

_ Zsasz: So… Jackson. You know Oceana, right?  _

_ Jackson: Yeah. Why? _

_ Zsasz: What’s she like? Y’know, just in case. _

_ Jackson: Well, she’s actually kinda like those suckers that have chewing gum on the inside. She’s tough and unbreakable on the outside, but sweet and understanding on the inside. If you can get past how cynical she is, she’s a great friend to have. But when she’s mad, she’s a real firecracker. She’s hot-headed. Gets mad really easily. But when she’s mad at someone, the right words, and some kindness and she’s like a sweet little kitten. She doesn’t often hold grudges, but when she does, it’s bad. Oceana is a great person to talk to. Better than any therapist. She listens and when it comes to secrets, she’s as likely to tell them as a pig is to grow wings.  _

_ Zsasz: So… Do you think… Maybe… I could talk to her about some stuff? Do you think she could help me? _

_ Jackson: Yeah. You’d have to catch her when she’s not busy. That girl keeps herself on the run all the time. _

_ Zsasz: Oh okay. Well, uhm… Thanks.  _

_ *beep* _

The recording ended with a beep. I stared at the phone for a moment. “Zsasz,” I said, shaking my head. “Y-Yeah?” he asked. I looked at him. “You didn’t have to break into my house just to ask me for help. We can talk. Just go to the living room and give me time to get dressed and we’ll talk. He sighed in relief. “Thanks. I-I don’t usually do stuff like this, I promise. I just… I think that once I get some stuff off of my chest, I’ll be able to go back to being who I’m supposed to be,” Zsasz met my gaze. “Yeah. Just… One thing. Please don’t push me away once you start acting like yourself again. I hardly have anyone to talk to. There are things I don’t tell anyone about because I can’t. If I did, no one would like me.  _ Please _ don’t push me away,” I laid my hand on his, feeling the cold leather glove under my skin. 

“I won’t,” he muttered. Before I could protest, he wrapped his arms around me and held me in a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled.  _ Really _ smiled. For the first time in what felt like years, I was actually smiling. Not the fake one I put on to make myself seem fine. 

****

It hurt to watch Zsasz disappear out of the window. It was morning already, and it sent a pang of sadness through me to watch him disappear down the fire escape. I sighed and sat down on the couch, feeling both happy and sad. I could tell he was feeling better after talking to me. But I felt somewhat angry. I didn’t know who or what I was angry at, though. I already wished that he would come back and sit beside me once more. But he had his own stuff to do, and I had no right to ask him to stay. My phone rang from where it laid, face down, on the coffee table. I picked it up and answered it. “Hello?” I said. “Miss Hokkaido. You have the job. Be here in an hour if you want the job. Bye,” I hardly had time to react when my new boss hung up. I hurried to get dressed.

****

I walked into the living room of the mansion and almost choked when I saw Victor sitting right there with Mr. Cobblepot on the couch. I put on my fake smile and walked over to stand in front of them both. “Miss Hokkaido, this is Victor Zsasz, my assassin. If you need anything, he’ll be the one providing it,” Zsasz stared at me with an unreadable expression, though I knew that he was just putting on a show by the way he smirked when our gazes met and Mr. Cobblepot wasn’t paying attention. “Got it, sir. I’ll be sure to remember that. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Zsasz,” I stepped forward and held out my hand to Victor. Victor smirked as he stood up, not trying to hide it now, and took my hand. “I’ll be happy to assist such an attractive young woman,” Zsasz said seductively. I suppressed a giggle as Victor kissed the back of my hand. 

Mr. Cobblepot sighed and shook his head, “Victor, if you weren’t so good at what you do, I swear I would’ve fired you already,” I smiled amusedly at the boss’s comment. “Shall I show you to your room, m’lady?” Zsasz said jokingly. “You shall, Lord Victor,” I shot back. I followed Victor to my room. We walked in and Victor closed the door behind us, locking it. I cocked my head, “What’re you doing?” I asked in confusion. He sighed and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me. “Thank you, Oceana. You helped me so much,” he muttered before letting go of me and taking a step back. “So, this is your room. Uhm… The boss said that if you want to, you can move in and actually live here. My room is across the hall if you need anything. The boss’s office is the door at the end of the hallway. He’s usually always in there unless he has stuff to do, but if you need something you can just ask me. I left you my phone number on the nightstand for if you need to contact me, so… 

“I think that’s all. If you need any help moving in, I’m free today and until twelve tomorrow,” Victor said, crossing his arms. “Okay. Sounds great. I’ll text you when I get everything ready,” I smiled and put my hand on his arm involuntarily. “I should go. I’ll see you later,” Victor muttered softly before turning around and walking out. I sighed and sat down on the side of the bed, picking up the card Victor had left for me on the nightstand and putting his number into my phone. 


End file.
